Love is war
by Hiroki li
Summary: El desprecio de unos, es el dolor de otros, a veces, ese dolor guardado se va transformando en rencor, el cual se transforma en un veneno mortal ¿Como se puede cambiar eso sabiendo que fue tu culpa que ahora los que mas amas sufran por tus acciones? Donde ahora amar es la guerra... (actualizacion del capitulo 7 ya :D)
1. Pesadilla

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, estoy de vuelta con otra historia, como dije anteriormente en mi historia pasada en esta ocasión será más larga la trama, y bueno me base en dos canciones vocaloid, la primera love is war (para la base) y la segunda higo sai (para la historia y trama) vi un video que convino estas dos canciones y me gusto como quedo, con esto se me vino una gran historia a la mente, y bueno sin más disfruten la historia :) o el primer capítulo que es más un prólogo xD**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No sabía dónde estaba, ni que estaba sucediendo, solo sentía que algo malo pasaba, decidí abrir mis ojos y me encontré a mí mismo acostado en una superficie plana, me levante para poder ver donde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y la única fuente de luz al parecer era yo, ya que mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de una especie de aura blanca muy resplandeciente, confundido decidí caminar y ver si encontraba algo.

El tiempo que paso me parecía una eternidad, hasta que encontré algo, a lo lejos vi varias luces más, pero a diferencia de la mía, estas eran de colores, conforme me fui acercando pude distinguir los colores

Azul, morado, naranja y rojo.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude ver que esas luces eran yo y mis hermanos, representados en siluetas de colores, jugando entre sí, riéndonos, siendo felices, esto era algo muy lindo y enternecedor a la vez, yo no quería dejar de ver eso hasta que eso empezó a cambiar…

La silueta roja y la azul comenzaron a discutir, mientras que las otras dos siluetas trataban de razonar con los otros, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que dela discusión paso a una pelea, las silueta morada y la naranja trataron de separarlos, pero en el acto estos fueron heridos, cuando las otras dos siluetas se dieron cuenta, l ya era muy tarde, asustados, corrieron hacia una puerta y la cerraron, impidiendo el paso de los otros.

La escena cambio y ahora solo estaba la silueta morada, trabajando en algo, de repente la azul llego y al parecer lo estaba regañando, luego por detrás apareció la roja y comenzó una discusión con la azul la cual rápidamente se transformó en una pelea, de nuevo la silueta morada trato de separarlos, pero esta vez no lo hizo a la fuerza, sino que trato de dialogar con ellos y llegar a una cuerdo, pero lo único que provoco fue ser herido, esta vez por ambos.

La escena cambia de nuevo y ahora están las siluetas naranja y morada, cada una a espaldas de la otra, todo parece tranquilo hasta que la morada da un paso en frente y empieza a caminar, la naranja se da cuenta y voltea a ver, la otra silueta estaba ya algo alejada, de repente se detiene y voltea hacia atrás, no pude reconocer el gesto que le envió a la silueta naranja, pero al parecer era una sonrisa, con una sonrisa cálida volteo a ver, para luego colocar una máscara en su rostro y pasar de ser de color morado a negro, haciendo que su cuerpo se rodee de blanco, la naranja corrió hacia el y alzo una mano al parecer tratando de detenerlo, pero cuando al fin logro llegar, la silueta ahora negra se convirtió en polvo.

La escena cambio de nuevo, esta vez estaban todas las siluetas (excepto la morada) todos mirando al suelo y sucedió lo mismo que sucedió con la morada, solo que esta vez fue la naranja, esta dio un paso enfrente y comenzó a alejarse de los demás, cuando los otros se dieron cuenta voltearon, la silueta naranja se detuvo y volteo, solo que esta vez no coloco una máscara en su rostro, sino que simplemente cambio su color, la silueta roja y azul hicieron lo mismo que el hizo, corrieron tratando de detenerlo, pero cuando llegaron, también se hizo polvo.

Ahora ambas siluetas estaban solas, al parecer lamentándose de lo que sucedió, ambas cerraron sus ojos y también se hicieron polvo.

Una gran duda ahora estaba en mi ¿Acaso eso fue una especie de predicción? ¿Me trataba de advertir algo? estaba muy confundido y asustado, yo solo quería que esto acabara ya para, de repente empezó a escuchar voces.

"Es tu culpa" era lo que decían una y otra vez, mi cabeza comenzó a doler intensamente, el dolor era tan profundo que termine arrodillándome y tomando mi cabeza con fuerza

"Es tu culpa", las voces no se detenían y cada vez el sonido se hacía más fuerte hasta que no aguante más y grite.

"NOOOOO"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"NOOOOO"

Me desperté y empecé a girar la cabeza por todos, para después percatarme de que todo había sido una pesadilla, una oscura y fría pesadilla…

De repente un estruendo se escuchó y me di cuenta de que era Rafa, el cual había azotado la puerta, detrás de él estaban Mikey y Donnie, con el mismo rostro todos me voltearon a ver, se veían preocupados, entonces recordé que había gritado, nunca pensé que mi grito fuera tan fuerte como para alarmarlos tanto, poco después Rafa comenzó a hablar

"Leo ¿estás bien?" lo dijo con una voz bastante angustiada, sabía que tenía que tomar esto con calma para no asustarlos más, así que decidí hablar.

"Si, estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?" estoy casi seguro de que no deben ser las siete de la mañana

"Son las tres de la mañana, estábamos dormidos hasta que te escuchamos, así que nos despertamos para ver qué pasaba" dijo Donnie con una voz exhausta.

"Pensábamos que te había pasado algo", atrás de Donnie estaba Mikey, es cual lucia igual que él.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla"

Los chicos se miraron entre si y al parecer llegaron a una especie de acuerdo.

"Bien, solo no vuelvas a gritar así, vámonos", una vez que Rafa dijo esto, todos se fueron a sus cuarto. Sabía perfectamente que en la mañana, me preguntarían sobre que sucedió en mi sueño para que gritara así, aun no sabía qué les iba a decir pero por ahora lo importante era descansar.

Sé que ese sueño me está diciendo algo pero no sé qué es, pero sea lo que sea no es absolutamente nada bueno…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Con ello termina este capítulo, pensaba alargarlo un poco más, pero decidí que mejor se quedara así.**

 **Esta historia pensaba publicarla la semana pasada pero como estaba con exámenes y todas esas cosas, no tuve tiempo de escribir aunque sea esto pero lo bueno es que en una semana salgo de vacaciones y poder tener más tiempo de escribir, también el especial de navidad y el de año nuevo si serán publicados, solo un día antes de cada fecha, bueno eso es todo por ahora, si quieren contribuir con algo, háganlo, también si les gusto pueden darle un favorito (ahora sueno como youtuber :v) y sin más les mando un sayonara desde donde quiera que estén.**

 **Chau!**


	2. viaje sin retorno p-1

**Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo que vengo planeando un par de días, pero después de todo, aquí esta. Desde el primer capítulo, veo que algunos tienen dudas de cómo se va elaborar y desarrollar la personalidad de los personajes, pues eso es algo que con el paso de cada capítulo resolveré, para que todo quede claro y yo no me revuelva tanto.**

 **En fin, he estado planeando colocarle portada a esta historia, tengo algunas bases para la portada, pero como yo primero dibujo a mano y luego lo traslado a computadora, y no tengo escáner, necesito tomar una foto con mi Tablet, pero como se descompuso, tendré que esperar un poco hasta que esta esté reparada, y probablemente la portada la tendré lista como por el cuarto capítulo, pero bueno, dejémonos de tanta palabrería sin sentido y mejor los dejo con el capítulo dos de esta historia…**

 **Tortugas ninja no me pertenecen**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Decidí abrir los ojos **,** no estoy seguro de que hora es, desde que me desperté de golpe hace ya un rato y los chicos vinieron a ver qué pasaba, en cuanto se fueron, me envolví en mi cobija y trate de dormir, por suerte pude hacerlo sin que la pesadilla se presentara de nuevo, a pesar de eso no me siento cansado, mire hacia un lado, donde se encontraba mi mesita de noche y un reloj encima y me di cuenta de que eran las siete de la mañana, sabía que a esta hora ya había uno que otro despierto, y me di cuenta de que en la cocina se oían ruidos, probablemente Mikey preparando el desayuno, sabía que ya había descansado lo suficiente, así que me levante y lo primero que hice fue colocar mi mascara en mi rostro y luego mis vendajes y protecciones, cuando termine, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño, para luego pasar a la cocina y efectivamente, Mikey estaba preparando algo para desayunar, creo que eran panqueques, no alcance a observar bien, pero bueno. También Rafa y Donnie ya se habían levantado, Rafa solo estaba esperando a que Mikey terminara y Donnie como siempre estaba tomando su café mañanero, como siempre acostumbra, así que me senté del otro lado de la mesa, para esquivarlos un poco antes de que la lluvia de preguntas me inundara, pero no conté con que Mikey empezaría a hablar primero.

"Buenos días Leo, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Pudiste dormir bien después de lo de ayer?" y con ello los demás me empezaron a observar, así que decidí romper el hielo

"Si Mikey, te dije que solo fue una pesadilla, no era para tanto"

"A si ¿y qué sucedió con ese grito?, pensamos que algo malo te había pasado y exactamente ¿Qué fue lo suficientemente aterrador como para hacerte gritar así Leo?" y lo último que faltaba era Rafa, sabía que si le mentía se iba a dar cuenta y eso sería peor ya que no me lo quitaría de encima hasta que le digiera todo, así que no tuve más remedio que contarle la verdad.

"Bueno, todo fue muy extraño y repentino, vi varias siluetas en varias escenas y al parecer… éramos nosotros, no logre entender todo pero siento que ese sueño trata de decirme algo pero no sé qué es"

"Los sueños tienen varios significados, todo depende que se presente en ellos" y ahora Donnie, que no había hablado desde que llegue.

Los chicos ahora me miraban y ahora tenían más preguntas que necesitarían una respuesta justificada, Mikey estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Splinter llego

"Ohayo"

"Ohayo sensei" dijimos todos al unísono, salvado por Splinter, una vez lo saludamos, el procedió a dirigirse a la mesa y preparar un té, para luego sentarse a mi lado y hablar

"¿Qué sucede? Veo que han estado dialogando con Leonardo demasiado" sensei ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, tendré que decirle

"Bueno lo que sucede es que anoche tuve un mal sueño, y por accidente desperté a los chicos con un grito que di sin darme cuenta"

"Ya veo, bueno mis hijos, recuerden que en veinte minutos tenemos práctica, así que yo les sugiero que discutan esto luego" dicho esto tomo su té y se retiró al dojo

Sin perder tiempo, tomamos nuestro desayuno, platicamos un poco y después pasamos a tomar nuestro entrenamiento, esta vez tuvimos que pelear en pareja, yo y Rafa contra Mikey y Donnie, en menos de cinco minutos ambos estaban fuera de combate, y ahora me tocaba enfrentarme a Rafa, como siempre el trato de provocarme, pero no caí en su trampa, después de un rato de discusiones y golpes, el salió victorioso, una vez terminamos, todos salimos del dojo y cada quien fue a hacer lo suyo, yo estaba a punto de marcharme hasta que sensei me detuvo.

"Leonardo, necesito hablar contigo" yo estaba dudando porque me había llamado, pero simplemente me di la vuelta y me senté en posición de loto, el me ofreció té y yo tome la taza y tome un poco, estaba algo nervioso

"¿De qué quiere hablar sensei?"

"Bueno, quería saber un poco sobre lo de tu sueño, he visto que todos tus hermanos están interesados en saber que sucedió, ¿podrías describírmelo?" en ese momento estaba muy nervioso, pero si sensei quería saber, era por algo importante

"No se cómo describirlo, todo fue tan raro, vi unas siluetas y al parecer éramos nosotros, las cosa fueron cambiando drásticamente y quede confundido, sobre todo porque dos de ellas desaparecieron y cambiaron de un tono alegre a una tonalidad completamente oscura, sigo pensando que eso me trata de decir algo pero no puedo entender que es" sensei estaba pensativo ya que tomo su barbilla y comenzó al acariciarla, esto era un indicio de que algo más estaba pasando.

"Ya veo, y dime Leonardo ¿Qué emociones se mezclaron en todo ello?" la pregunta la comprendí pero se me hacía extraño que el me preguntara algo asi.

"Eran varias emociones juntas, sentí angustia, tristeza, ira y… miedo" en parte ni siquiera yo entendía porque sentía miedo.

"Sé que ahora estarás confundido, pero te lo pregunto ya que tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo se aproxima y temo que tiene que ver contigo y tus hermanos, solamente te sugiero que estés al pendiente de ellos, ya puedes retirarte" así que era por eso, sigo muy confundido, solo coloque la taza ya vacía en su lugar y me retire del dojo.

Cuando salí los chicos me preguntaron que sucedía y porque sensei me quería ver, simplemente les dije que era para preguntarme algo, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que yo no estaba dispuesto a soltar la sopa así que se rindieron y continuaron con sus actividades, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Donnie nos llamó a todos al laboratorio, parecía algo importante.

"Chicos, necesito que vengan a ver esto" rápidamente todos fuimos hasta donde estaba Donnie, el tenía en sus manos la esfera blanca de los kraang y estaba brillando intensamente con puntos de color rosa por todos lados, esto daba a entender que esos cerebros rosas estaban de vuelta

"He logrado analizar todo y al parecer han establecido una base secreta para probar un nuevo experimento"

"¿Y qué clase de experimento Don? Pregunto Mikey asombrado

"He tratado de investigar sobre dicho experimento y no he logrado encontrar mucha información sobre él, lo único que hasta ahora se es que el objetivo es alterar la mente y por medio de sueños crear una realidad falsa, también que experimentaran con dos sujetos y tendrán otro experimento aparte, sobre lo último no se absolutamente nada"

"Bien chicos, tenemos que detenerlos"

"Por fin podre aplastar algunos cerebros rosas después de un largo tiempo" dijo Rafa mientras movía su sai con una gran velocidad, parecía que ya extrañaba darle una paliza a kraang.

"Muy bien, Donnie necesitamos que consigas un mapa y una ruta rápida hacia su nuevo escondite"

"Ya estoy trabajando en ello" una vez dijo esto comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computadora buscando diferentes rutas por la calles de Nueva York, no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que Donnie encontrara una buena ruta, justo cuando termino le avisamos a Splinter de nuestra salida y nos dirigimos al Tortumovil para llegar rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos, encontramos lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada y con mucha cautela nos dispusimos a entrar sin que se dieran cuenta, una vez dentro vimos a algunos Kraang merodeando, pero aparte de ello no encontramos nada raro, les dije a los chicos que se separaran y buscaran algo fuera de lo normal, lo único que yo alcance a ver raro fue una conversación

"Kraang a estado esperando a los conocidos como sujetos de prueba a llegar al recinto conocido como base secreta de Kraang"

"Kraang tiene lo que se conoce como razón, Kraang a estado esperando lo que se conoce como demasiado tiempo" ¿sujetos de prueba? Si escuche que Donnie dijo que experimentarían con dos pero quienes serian y cual seria su objetivo con ese dicho experimento, sabia que había reunido algo de información que seria útil para Donnie, sin perder tiempo decidi buscar a los chicos, no fue difícil ya que habían dejado un rastro de kraangs en el suelo (posiblemente Rafa) y los encontre en una sala pequeña de color rosa con Donnie hackeando una computadora central al parecer tratando de buscar mas información sobre aquellos experimentos, cuando me acerque un poco mas a ellos les cambio rápidamente el rostro a uno un poco mas asombrado y preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" Donnie volteo a verme y comenzó a explicar" Kraang tiene un plan y no es nada agradable, he descubierto algo importante, velo por ti mismo" confundido hice lo que Donnie me dijo, al ver lo que había en esa pantalla rosa, talvez no entendí todo, pero lo que alcance a entender, no fue nada bonito ni alentador…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Ola ke ase xD, y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, sí, me gusta dejar las cosas en misterio (risa malvada) pero bueno, sé que el titulo no tiene sentido (por ahora) con el paso de los capítulos entenderán el significado del nombre y el siguiente capítulo tratar de tenerlo listo antes de que acabe el año, ya que tengo planeado escribir el especial de navidad el cual publicare un día antes ya que estaré con mi familia y el especial de año nuevo lo publicare dos días antes ya que saldré con mis abuelos :D**

 **Bueno, como siempre no olviden comentar y sugerir, si tienen alguna duda, pueden hacerla, yo la responderé, y con todo esto, nos vemos en un futuro capitulo**

 **Chau!**


	3. viaje sin retorno p-2

**Hola de nuevo, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, con esto terminamos el capítulo viaje sin retorno, para dar comienzo con lo bueno, solo advierto que para el cuarto capítulo habrá portada y todo será mas intenso y oscuro y mucho mas largo, muchas gracias a los que están apoyando esta historia**

 **Y por fin establecí una fecha para cada capitulo, publicare uno nuevo cada sábado y en dado caso de que no tenga tiempo el domingo, solo que la próxima semana no habrá debido a asuntos familiares (fiesta de año nuevo :v)y será hasta la siguiente semana, antes de entrar otra vez a clases** **, pero bueno, sin nada mas que decir vamos con la historia.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al ver la pantalla pude ver por qué mis hermanos estaban aterrados, era porque los sujetos de prueba… éramos nosotros. El kraang envió esa señal a propósito y nos guio a este lugar para poder atraparnos y usarnos.

Todo fue una trampa.

De repente algo me distrajo de mis pensamientos, eran voces acercándose cada vez mas.

"Kraang a localizado a los conocidos como tortugas".

"Kraang esta pidiendo lo que se conoce como refuerzos".

Nos encontraron.

No dude ni un segundo para llamar la atención de los chicos "chicos, kraang nos encontró, corran", de inmediato todos reaccionaron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la primera puerta que vieron. Grave error. Por desgracia no nos dimos cuenta de que habían mas de ellos esperándonos y cuando tratamos de regresar estábamos rodeados, y una puerta surgió y nos dejó sin salida, sin pensarlo todos sacamos nuestras armas y nos lanzamos al ataque.

Después de un rato ya habían muy pocos kraang, pero seguían llegando mas sin parar, parecía que estaban dispuestos a todo por capturarnos, decidí ver a los chicos, Rafa estaba despedazando kraangs como si fueran vidrios y Donnie golpeándolos y mandándolos contra la pared, estaban todos menos Mikey, me di la vuelta y vi como se lo llevaban cargando dos de esos cerebros rosas. Estaba inconsciente.

"Chicos ustedes acaben con ellos, yo voy por Mikey" también los chicos apenas se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, estaba a punto de irme cuando Rafa me detuvo "no Leo yo iré por el" no iba a dejarlo ir.

"No Rafa, no es momento de discutir, tu ayuda a Donnie y yo voy por Mikey" el simplemente se puse enfrente mía y me obstruyo el camino.

"No Leo, él es mi hermano pequeño y yo iré a por él, tu mejor ayuda Donnie y mejor inventen un plan para salir de aquí".

"Rafa, ustedes son mi responsabilidad y no voy a dejar que-"de repente alguien paso a nuestro lado con una gran velocidad. Era Donnie. Debió haberse dado cuenta de la discusión que estábamos teniendo y decidió ir a por Mikey, cuando corrió a través del túnel y dio la vuelta, vimos una silueta iluminada en luz y luego escuchamos un grito de dolor.

"¡Donnie!" gritamos y de inmediato fuimos directo al lugar, mientras corríamos por el túnel, algunos kraang trataban de darnos con lasers. Cuando dimos la vuelta no había rastro de Donnie o de Mikey. Se los habían llevado. Habían sido capturados en nuestra propia cara. Voltee a ver a Rafa y me di cuenta de que apretaba fuertemente sus puños, estaba muy enojado.

"Voy a aplastar a eso cerebros rosados como si fueran ch-"lo tome de los hombros y lo obligue a verme a los ojos.

"Ahora no hay tiempo para eso Rafa, lo importante es que encontremos a Mikey y Donnie, además este no es lugar para discutir" mis palabras al parecer calmaron a Rafa, cuando de repente el sonido de pasos metálicos y el zumbidos de rayos laser me distrajo y tanto a mi nos obligó a correr. Era un gran pasillo, al final este se dividía en dos partes, voltee a ver a Rafa el cual solo me seguía, cuando llegamos al final, fuimos completamente rodeados por kraangs, inmediatamente sacamos nuestras armas y comenzamos el combate, todo hubiese sido fácil de no ser porque ellos tenían todo preparado.

Mientras una horda de kraangs me rodeaba, trate de ver a Rafa el cual estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones, me hubiese calmado de no ser porque un kraang sostenía una vara que transmitía electricidad, al verlo trate de llegar a el, pero fue demasiado tarde, el kraang coloco la vara en su cuello haciéndolo gritar de dolor para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

Trate de llegar a él pero no me di cuenta de que otro kraang estaba detrás mio sosteniendo otra vara, cuando esta fue colocada en mi cuello, di un grito tan fuerte que la garganta me empezó a doler, el shock fue tanto que también caí inconsciente, pero instantes antes alcance a ver como Rafa era cargado y llevado por kraangs a quien sabe dónde, para luego dejarme consumir por la oscuridad.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desperté de golpe, no sabía que estaba pasando, pensé que todo fue un sueño, hasta que vi cómo tanto mis pies y mis manos eran sujetados a una pared de hierro lisa con pulseras metálicas que se conectaban a la pared, empecé a entrar en pánico hasta que escuche un débil gemido a un lado mío, al voltear me encontré a Rafa, estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, al parecer trataba de despertar.

"Rafa" trate de no alzar mi voz demasiado, mi voz le hizo reaccionar al instante y abrió rápidamente los ojos y me volteo a ver.

"Leo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Mikey y Donnie?" estaba muy confundido, al igual que yo.

"No lo se Rafa, desde que desperté no he visto ningún rastro de ellos" aún seguía pensando como escapar de aquí hasta que una voz mecanizada me distrajo.

"Los conocidos como Leonardo y Rafael han despertado, kraang está listo para realizar el experimento conocido como 'estática del sueño', kraang realizara el experimento en los conocidos como sujetos de prueba" y de repente otro kraang apareció detrás suyo.

"Kraang ha venido a informar que los conocidos como sujetos de prueba k-1 y k-2 han despertado" al parecer nuestros hermanos estaban en otro lugar, e iban a realizar otro experimento en ellos, pero ¿Por qué eran llamados de modo distinto que nosotros?

"Kraang estará allá en lo que se conocen como instantes, antes kraang debe poner marcha al experimento conocido como 'estática del sueño' para dar marcha con lo siguiente".

Entonces ambos kraangs empezaron a acercarse a nosotros, Rafa y yo tratamos de pelear contra las ataduras de metal, pero fue completamente inútil, ambos ya estaban enfrente de nosotros, alzaron sus manos y bajaron una especie de casco que estaba sobre ambos, empezaron por Rafa, el movía la cabeza para todos lados con la intención de evitar que le colocaran el casco, pero uno de los kraang sostuvo su cabeza, el otro simplemente coloco el casco sobre y comenzó a oprimir unos extraños botones y pequeñas palancas que estaban adornándolo, una vez acabo el otro kraang soltó a Rafa, y se empezaron a dirigir a mi, intente hacer lo mismo que mi hermano, pero el resultado fue el mismo, todo fue en vano, todo transcurrió de la misma manera que él, al final me soltaron y se dirigieron a una mesa donde uno de los kraang tomo una especie de control con varios botones.

"Kraang está listo para realizar el experimento, kraang proceda a colocar en marcha los cascos".

"Afirmativo kraang" dicho esto presiono un botón de color rosa y un dolor insoportable recorrió nuestros cuerpos, los gritos de ambos hicieron eco en la habitación, me dolía principalmente la cabeza, ese dolor continuo un minuto más, una vez se detuvo caí inconsciente, de nuevo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lentamente abrí los ojos, mi visión era muy borrosa todavía, cuando mi vista se aclaró totalmente, vi que aún estaba en la camilla de metal, aun atado y con el casco encima, voltee a ver a Rafa, el aún estaba inconsciente, sabía que tenía que buscar una salida pronto, observe a mi alrededor para ver que ambos kraang ya se habían ido, esta era nuestra oportunidad, pero primero tenia que despertar otra vez a Rafa, ese era por el momento mi plan hasta que voltee y vi que él ya estaba despierto

"¿Qué sucede Leo? ¿Ya tienes un plan?"

"No, aun no, pero por lo pronto lo importante es quitarnos todo esto de encima y después buscamos un modo de escapar y rescatar a Donnie y Mi-"un ruido extraño al parecer una alarma empezó a sonar alrededor, escuchamos pasos metálicos acercarse y después vimos una salida, algunos kraang se dirigieron hacia la izquierda, láseres comenzaron a disparar, pero rápidamente aquellos kraang fueron destruidos por ¡¿Nuestros hermanos?!

Una vez terminaron de destruirlos entraron rápidamente a la habitación donde nosotros estábamos, y Donnie y Mikey comenzaron a quitarnos las ataduras metálicas, Mikey estaba con Rafa, estaba a punto de quitarle el casco cuando Donnie lo detuvo

"Espera, recuerda que los cascos están conectados con el cerebro, si nos los retiramos bien podríamos dañar algo importante" Una vez Donnie desactivo mi casco, se dirigió con Rafa y también, después de oprimir una serie de botones, lo desactivo.

"¿Cómo escaparon?" era mi duda principal

"No hay tiempo Leo, lo primordial es escapar de aquí primero, después te digo" el tenia razón, primero teníamos que escapar y luego responderían mis dudas

Varios kraang entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a disparar, rápidamente Rafa y yo fuimos a aquella mesa donde se encontraban nuestras armas, una vez echo esto comenzamos a deshacernos de ellos, fue extraño que solo fueran diez, cuando salimos de la habitación estaba completamente vacío, lo único que había eran los robots que ya habían destruido Mikey y Donnie, no nos centramos en eso y solamente buscamos una salida, fue demasiado fácil, para ser sincero, pensé que encontraríamos miles de kraangs tras nosotros, pero lo único que vimos fue a dos de ellos, una vez salimos, nos dirigimos directamente a la guarida, el día fue tan agotador que una vez llegamos fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones. Algo que realmente me extraño fue que durante el viaje de regreso ninguno de nosotros hablo, solamente seguimos nuestro camino sin hacer ni siquiera contacto visual, cuando llegue a mi cuarto solamente me recosté en mi cama y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

Seguía sintiendo, desde que escapamos de aquella base secreta, que algo no andaba bien, sentía como si algo importante estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero no se que, siempre tuve la capacidad de una especie de sexto sentido, que advertía de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, no sabia porque.

Simplemente cerré mis ojos y deje que la oscuridad me consumiera y así poder tomar un descanso. Eso creo…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y hasta aquí, si, se que dije que subiría capítulos nuevos los sabados pero esto lo vengo escribiendo desde hace un buen tiempo y además no tendría tiempo para publicarlo el sábado.**

 **I love kittens too: Asi es, no fue nada bueno, como lo acabo de explicar al principio, pero la cosa esta a punto de empeorar…**

 **Leonarda Hamato: Creo que tanto tu como los demás deben tomar muy en cuenta este capítulo, ya que en un futuro tendrá mucho que ver…**

 **Ya he revelado demasiado, creo que dejare esto hasta aquí y en el próximo capítulo haremos y responderemos más dudas, además de que hay viene una nube oscura…**

 **Bueno ya :v, mejor me despido.**

 **Sayonara y feliz año nuevo! :v**


	4. Antes de la tormenta

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otro capítulo, el ultimo que escribo durante mis vacaciones :( por desgracia, ahora se me dificultara un poco mas tener los capítulos a tiempo, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para traer esta historia cada sábado y en dado caso de que no pueda publicar por varias razones avisare previamente y sin mas palabras por parte mia los dejo.**

 **TMNT no me pertenece (por desgracia :,v)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oscuridad, era lo único que había a mi alrededor, no entendía porque, todo era tan oscuro, no había nada con lo que poder guiarme, solo había profunda oscuridad, lentamente empecé a caminar por aquel desconocido sitio, colocando mis manos enfrente para no chocar con nada, de repente pise algo extraño, era húmedo y viscoso, no sabía que era, cuando avance pude sentir aquella extraña sustancia bajo mis pies, estaba empezando a sentirme incomodo, el sonido que producían mis pisadas al avanzar con aquel producto creaban un eco algo escabroso, de un instante a otro una luz surgió permitiéndome ver, lo cual hubiese deseado no hacer, resulta que aquella extraña sustancia no era otra cosa que…

Sangre.

Al ver que lo que estaba pisando era un gigantesco charco de sangre, retrocedí un poco, no sabía de quien podía ser, hasta que mire al frente, un poco más delante de mí, eran cuatro cuerpos, cada uno en una pose diferente, al parecer, asesinados de diferentes formas, tenía miedo de quienes podían ser, me acerque lentamente un poco más, y para mi sorpresa aquellos cuerpos eran de mis hermanos y… el mío.

No entendía que estaba pasando, estaba aterrado, miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente en ese momento ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba yo ahí? Mientras todas esas preguntas venían a mi mente comencé a retroceder, el pánico fue tanto que no me si cuenta de que comencé a pisar sangre y me resbale, eso no me importo y segui retrocediendo, poco después comencé a colocar mis rodillas junto a mi pecho y lentamente solloce, solo quería que esto acabara, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y esperaba que al momento de abrirlos, todo hubiese desaparecido…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, para mi sorpresa, yo estaba acostado en mi cama, tapado con una ligera manta, al parecer solo fue otra pesadilla, al mirar a mi lado, el pequeño reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche marcaba las seis de la mañana, después de aquel sueño yo no tenía ganas de dormir, solamente me senté en mi cama, estire mis brazos y después de colocarme mi equipo, me dirigí a la cocina, como era de esperarse, aun nadie aparte de mí se había despertado, así que trate de preparar algo para desayunar, ya que Mikey no estaba aquí, hice la cosa mas sencilla del mundo, un plato de cereal con leche, ya que la ultima vez que el resto intento hacer el desayuno si Mikey, la tostadora se prendió en llamas, hubo demasiado que limpiar y Donnie con los ojos llenos de jugo de naranja (lo cual lo dejo ciego unos minutos) y desde ese entonces si se trata de usar algo mas que un plato, un vaso o una cuchara para el desayuno, se lo dejamos a el, y como este era el caso, mi única comida seria eso hasta que el resto despertara, por suerte fue poco tiempo el que tuve que esperar, ya que los chicos no tardaron más de diez minutos en aparecer.

"Vaya Leo, veo que madrugaste ¿y eso?".

"Bueno ya no estaba cansado así que…"

"Bueno chicos, si me disculpan hare algo para desayunar ¿Qué quieren?".

"Lo que sea" dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, sin pensar en lo que podría hacer, por suerte Mikey opto por algunos huevos estrellados en lugar de sus extrañas mesclas para una pizza. El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, una vez terminamos el desayuno, fuimos a la práctica matutina, una vez acabamos cada quien se entretuvo en lo suyo, Mikey con sus comics, Donnie en el laboratorio (como de costumbre) y Rafa con su saco de boxeo y mientras yo pase el resto de la tarde meditando y viendo un poco de televisión.

Una vez llego la noche, todo el mundo tomo sus armas y partimos hacia la superficie, como siempre, cada uno brincaba de un techo a otro, de vez en cuando nos deteníamos a observar y verificar si alguno de nuestros enemigos tenía alguna actividad. Todo se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que…

"¿Y ahora que Leo? No ha habido ninguna actividad extraña desde que salimos"

"Si Leo, Rafa tiene razón, creo que lo mejor es irnos, pero antes podemos pasar por una pizza de peperoni, y si no quieren yo puedo hacer una"

"NOO" dijimos todos al mismo tiempo "mejor pasaremos por una, no quiero pasar tres horas encerrado en el baño otra vez" debido a que la última vez que decidimos probar una de las extrañas mesclas de Mikey, fue bastante asquerosa, tenía queso, salsa de tomate, peperoni, anchoas, champiñones, chocolate, algas, gusanos, entre otras cosas, el sabor era tan fuerte que tuvimos que pasar un buen rato en el baño, vomitando, asi que decidimos que sería mejor pedir una pizza antes de dejarle a Mikey el encargo de hacerla…

"Bien, bien, ya les dije que la de la otra vez no sabía tan mal, solo que ustedes no saben apreciar una buena pizza" dijo Mikey defendiéndose.

"Si lo que sea" estaba a punto de decirle a los chicos que nos fuéramos, hasta que sentí que alguien nos estaba vigilando, no sabía quién era, pero por instinto desenvaine mis katanas y voltee, a lo lejos, en una torre de agua, divise un par de ojos brillantes, los cuales al detectarme, se escondieron, para poco después salir a la luz y revelar un grupo de soldados del pie, en cuanto se dejaron ver todo el mundo saco sus armas y comenzaron a pelear, el combate fue relativamente fácil debido a la poca cantidad de robots que estaban, pero poco a poco fueron llegando más y más hasta el punto de vernos rodeados.

"Chicos, creo que lo mejor será retirarnos" rápidamente de mi cinturón tome una bomba de humo, justo antes de arrojarla, Rafa se lanzó encima de un robot y empuño un sai en la cabeza de un robot, haciendo que el resto de soldados lo atacaran, el resto tuvimos que ayudar a Rafa ¿En que estaba pensando?, mientras yo destruía un par de robots, pude ver que Mikey estaba rodeado y un soldado se encontraba a sus espaldas, con un kusarigama en mano, a punto de apuñalarlo, rápidamente trate de deshacerme de los que estaban a mi alrededor y al ver que no llegaría a tiempo lance una de mis katanas hacia el, por suerte fui lo bastante rápido para evitar un terrible accidente, Miguel Ángel al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía detrás de el dio un salto de miedo y trato de deshacerse del resto de ninjas que lo acosaban, una vez todos estuvimos cerca el uno del otro, arroje una bomba de humo creando confusión entre los soldados, cuando el humo se disipo, nosotros ya nos habíamos ido.

Una vez llegamos a la guarida, ya podía regañar a Rafa por aquella acción tan estúpida.

"¿En que estabas pensando Rafa? Nos pusiste a todos en peligro" trate de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero fue inútil.

"Pensaba en que no podíamos irnos de ahí como cobardes Leo, eran soldados del pie, son de lo mas fácil de derrotar" su tono de voz era muy arrogante

"Si lo son, pero no cuando son demasiados, alguien de nosotros pudo salir herido" a partir de ese punto estaba empezando a gritar.

"Aun así, sabes que quedaríamos como miedosos enfrente de ellos" el también empezó a gritar.

"Casi le clavan un kusarigama en la cabeza a Mikey ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Nosotros o tu orgullo?"

"Cállate bobo-nardo, solo eres un cobarde".

"¿A si? Aquí el cobarde eres tu, aun no has respondido mi pregunta, tienes miedo de la respuesta que te pueda dar, ya que sabes que es verdad".

"Chicos, cálmense, no quiero que inicien una pelea otra vez" Donnie trato de calmarnos y luego se le unió Mikey.

"Él tiene razón, una pelea no resuelve nada, no tiene caso" Mikey estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas, pero aun así no hicimos caso.

"Esto no es su problema chicos, esto es entre Rafa y yo".

"¿En que estábamos? A si, ya te lo dije Leo, solo eres un debilucho, eso es lo que eres".

"Yo no soy ningún debilucho" con ese comentario yo comencé a sacar mis katanas, si lo que quería era pelea, eso tendría.

"¿Así que quieres demostrarme que eso es mentira? Desenfundo sus sai "Quiero verlo, sin miedo" al decir eso lance un grito de guerra y ambos comenzamos el enfrentamiento, detrás mio podía escuchar como Mikey y Donnie gritaban que nos detuviéramos, pero simplemente los ignoramos, mis katanas trataron de evitar el ataque feroz de sus sai, haciendo un profundo sonido metálico, la fuerza que cada uno aplico hiso que ambos retrocediéramos, rápidamente ambos nos envestimos el uno contra el otro, sin darnos cuenta de que algo se acercaba hacia nosotros…justo en el centro de nuestra batalla…

Lance una de mis katanas sin pensar hacia el centro, cortando algo que, al ver lo que era, me helo la sangre.

Donnie trato de detenernos, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser herido, por mi, su hermano mayor, aquel que se supone lo tiene que proteger, no herirlo.

"¡DONNIE!" Mikey rápidamente fue en su auxilio, Donatello estaba creando presión en la herida, la cual fue en su ojo izquierdo, el yacía arrodillado en el suelo, con lagrimas en el otro ojo y una mascada ensangrentada en el suelo, partida a la mitad.

Mire mi katana, la cual ahora estaba manchada de la sangre de mi hermano menor, aquel que siempre escucho y nunca se negó, el que siempre siguió mis órdenes, el más tranquilo de todos, ahora estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor, debido a que fui cegado a mi ira, lastime a alguien de mi familia. Horrorizado, mi agarre sobre mis armas se aflojo, haciendo que estas caigan haciendo un ruido sordo, mire hacia arriba para ver que Rafa estaba en las mismas que yo, mientras tanto Mikey trato de ayudar a Donnie.

"¿¡En que estabas pensando?!" Mikey me dijo con una mirada de odio y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Al parecer sensei se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo al oír nuestros gritos, el miro hacia donde estaban mis hermanitos, su rostro cambio drásticamente al ver el estado de Donnie, el no dudo en actuar.

"¿Qué sucedió Miguel Ángel?" pregunto con un tono angustiado.

"L-leo y R-rafa estaban pelando y Donnie trato de detenerlos y- y" a Mikey le costaba mucho trabajo hablar ya que aún estaba sollozando, estaba muy asustado.

"Lleva a tu hermano al laboratorio, estaré ahí en un momento" Mikey simplemente ayudo a Donnie a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" sensei pregunto esta vez con un tono mas serio, estaba mirándonos con una mirada fría.

Ninguno de nosotros tuvo el valor de hablar.

"Bien, si ninguno de ustedes va a hablar más tarde me asegurare de que lo hagan, mientras yo ayudo a Donatello, ustedes estarán en el dojo con una hora de hashi como castigo ¿Entendido?"

"Hai sensei" sin decir ni una palabra más ambos nos dirigimos al dojo para comenzar con nuestro castigo, vi que Rafa había volteado hacia mí y con un tono triste pregunto.

"Leo ¿Qué hemos hecho?"

"No lo sé Rafa, solo espero que Donnie este bien" eso era lo que esperaba, pero una pregunta ahora me estaba agobiando.

¿Qué he hecho?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y con esto acabamos el capítulo de hoy, si sé que dije que ya habría portada, pero tuve un bloqueo mental que no me dejo dibujar nada (bueno, a excepción de la portada de perfil :v) pero espero tenerla en un futuro, ya que este lunes vuelvo a clases (NOOOOOO :,v) pero pues ni modo, que se le puede hacer, bueno solo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, si usted quiere hacerme una recomendación, hágala, y sin nada más que decir, nos vemos.**

 **Chau!**


	5. Mi error

**Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, tarde un poco en escribirlo debido a que volvi a clases y los maestros no se apiadaron con la tarea :´(, pero bueno, al menos estoy con mis "amigos" por así decirlo, no entrare en detalles y si mejor en lugar de contarles mi vida les dejo con el capítulo cinco? Si eso es lo mejor xD**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Una nube se ha posado sobre nosotros, se ve amenazante, es oscura y dentro de ella se escucha el sonido de las malas noticias, amenazante y aterrador. . ._

La impaciencia me estaba consumiendo, había herido a mi hermano y hasta ahora no sabía nada de él, el castigo que Splinter nos aplicó comenzó a llegar a su fin, solo espero que la herida no haya sido grave. El sonido de pasos hacia nuestra dirección me saca de mis pensamientos, al alzar la vista me doy cuenta de que es sensei.

"Yame" dice sensei con una voz firme, rápidamente me bajo de la tabla en la que estaba colocado y me acerco a el con un gran temor encimak

"Sensei"

"¿Si Leonardo?"

"¿Cómo esta Donnie?" sensei bajo un poco las orejas y su rostro se volvió un poco mas triste.

"El daño causado en la retina fue algo grave, lo cual lo dejara ciego del ojo dañado un tiempo, por suerte después de un par de meses su ojo sanara y el podrá ver con normalidad" al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón empieza a sentirse más pesado, sé que Donnie se recuperara, pero el pensar que si hubiese echo mas fuerza, podría haber causado que perdiera un ojo permanentemente, eso también significa que tendrá que dejar algunas actividades para que su ojo sane de una manera mas rápida.

"¿Dónde esta sensei?" quería verlo, tenia que disculparme.

"Esta en la sala" sin perder tiempo salgo del dojo, me acerque al sofá y allí estaba Donnie, junto con Mikey, ahora el tenia un gran parche en el ojo, Mikey se encargo de estar ahí para Donnie, siempre lo había hecho. Tímidamente me acerque a ellos, no paso mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, nunca me podría perdonar lo que hice.

"H-Hola chicos" tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir.

"¿Qué pasa Leo?" Donnie me pregunto con una voz algo ronca, aun podía ver en sus dulces ojos marrones el miedo.

 _Miedo de mí._

"Solo vine aquí para disculparme, yo realmente lo siento Donnie, nunca fue mi intensión dañarte, yo lo siento" ligeras lagrimas empezaron a pinchar mis ojos, la culpa me estaba consumiendo.

Pude ver como mis hermanos me miraron preocupados, no me importo, trataba de contener mis lágrimas, pero fue inútil.

Yo fui un inútil.

"No te preocupes Leo, acepto tu perdón, no fue tan grave como parece, solamente será por unos meses y después todo volverá a la normalidad, no hay motivo para llorar" Donnie me miro con una dulce sonrisa y pude ver que también rompería en lagrimas.

"Donnie esta en lo cierto" Dijo Mikey después. De repente sentí una presencia detrás mío, era Rafa, ahora estaba detrás de mi, el coloco su mano en mi hombro y pude ver su rostro, lleno de culpa al igual que yo.

"Sabes Donnie, yo también lo siento"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Bueno, si no hubiese sido por mí, probablemente no hubieses terminado asi" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Abrazo grupal" Mikey extendió sus brazos y me abrazo, yo simplemente le devolví el abrazo, Donnie y Rafa se acercaron y entre todos compartimos un gran y dulce abrazo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, una vez llego la noche todos a excepción de Donnie salimos a hacer patrulla, Donnie insistió en que estaría bien, y que podría pelear, pero simplemente incluso sensei estuvo de acuerdo, talvez solo había perdido temporalmente la vista de un lado, pero aun asi eso significaba que no podría observar bien del todo, por lo cual lo mejor era que tratara de practicar para reemplazar la parte perdida, fue así como partimos a la superficie.

Todo el resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que en un callejón avisamos actividad del pie, ya que vimos algunos soldados trasportar varias cajas hacia un camión, una vez que todas fueron colocadas, cerraron las puertas del automóvil y este comenzó su curso, decidimos seguirlo y después de unas cuantas cuadras después se estaciono frente a un almacén (aparentemente abandonado) y comenzaron a sacar las cajas y introducirlas dentro del almacen, sigilosamente todos entramos por una pequeña abertura que poseía el techo, una vez estuvimos dentro, procedimos a escondernos en unas cajas que estaban cerca, una vez los soldados del pie terminaron con su labor, pude escuchar las voces de Garra de Tigre y Cara de pez.

"Entonces ¿dejamos todo esto aquí?"

"Así es, destructor me indico que después pasarían por todo esto, solo hay que esperar" dijo Garra de Tigre y junto con Cara de Pez salieron del almacén y se quedaron enfrente de la puerta esperando a alguien, sigilosamente aprovechamos para acercarnos a la caja mas lejana, una vez estuvimos allí, lentamente Mikey quito la tapa para revelar…

Armas de fuego.

En el momento que lo vi me quede impactado, pensé que talvez era mutageno o armas de rayo laser, pero para mi sorpresa eran armas de fuegos, junto a ellas habían algunos cartuchos completamente cargados, me quede anonadado ¿Para que querían esto? De repente sentí como Rafa trataba de llamar mi atención y me di cuenta de que el enemigo se comenzó a acercar, con cuidado coloque la tapa en su lugar y me retire de ahí para después esconderme detrás de otras cajas, vi que los demás se encontraban un poco lejos de mi, pero ahora lo que me importaba era saber quien quería esas armas, con mucha cautela asome la cabeza, para ver a Don Vicioso frente al par de mutantes, estaban en medio de una conversación. Simplemente preste atención a sus palabras.

"Bueno aquí esta lo que pediste, ahora nos harías el favor de decirnos para que quieres esto"

Don vicioso dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno tengo planes de fortalecer mi mafia, ahora mismo estoy buscando reclutas y obviamente necesitaran armas"

"¿Y cual es la finalidad de 'fortalecerla'?" esta vez hablo Cara de Pez.

"Bueno, últimamente han surgido diferentes mafias y estas están empezando a volverse más extensas y poderosas, además de que también el FBI está empezando a tomar cartas en el asunto y también comienza a reclutar mas soldados, debido a los problemas que grupos como el mio están empezando a dar, están reclutando incluso mutantes, por lo cual yo también estoy empezando a hacer lo mismo" con ello saco una pistola de una de las cajas y comenzó a apuntar hacia donde estaban mis hermanos.

"En estos momentos no se sorprendan de que en las noticias transmitan cosas como la de enfrentamientos masivos entre la mafia y el FBI, también otro motivo por el cual trato de fortalecer a mi mafia es por un viejo enemigo, bueno o en este caso una mafia que me está empezando a dar problemas, su nombre es 'masked mirai' es un nombre un poco raro pero su característica principal viene siendo que portan mascaras que cubren por completo sus rostros y a pesar de lo que parezca, son bastante fuertes y bueno ahora mismo…" coloco un dedo en el gatillo.

"Ahora mismo, es la ley del más fuerte" con ello apretó el gatillo y una bala perforo una de las cajas, por instinto mis hermanos no tuvieron de otra más que salir de su escondite.

"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí" sin opción alguna yo también tuve que salir a la luz con ambas katanas en mano, al verme el resto de mis hermanos también se pusieron en modo batalla.

"Al parecer tenemos a las tortugas, por cierto ¿Dónde está el de bandana morada?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia adefesio" dijo Rafa con un tono burlón en su voz.

"Pero mira quien habla ¿Qué acaso no te has visto en un espejo? bueno eso ahora no importa, hare sopa de tortuga con ustedes" Con ello tanto Garra de Tigre como Cara de Pez se lanzaron al ataque, yo en estos momentos me estaba encargando del felino junto con Mikey, mientras que Rafa se encargaba de Cara de Pez, fácilmente pude esquivar los rayos helados del mutante, al ver que simplemente no serviría de nada comenzó a atacar físicamente, Mikey no se dio cuenta de que el estaba detrás suyo y por consiguiente recibió un puñetazo en el estómago lo cual lo mando a volar y estrellarse con una pared, al ver aquel acto, luche con todas mis fuerzas contra el, de reojo pude ver que Rafael la llevaba fácil, sin darme cuenta Don Vicioso comenzó a cargar el arma y apunto hacia mi.

"Veamos cómo funciona este bebe" dicho esto apretó el gatillo y disparo, justo en el momento en que escuche un estruendo me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero ya era tarde.

"LEO" solamente cerré los ojos y espere a que el dolor me inundara. Nunca sucedió ya que fui sacado del paso de la bala, Rafa logro empujarme lejos junto con él, yo esquive exitosamente la bala, pero Rafa no tuvo tanta suerte.

La bala roso su hombro lo suficientemente cerca como para causar una herida profunda.

En cuanto el dolor comenzó a invadirlo dio un fuerte grito y cayó al suelo de rodillas colocando su mano para hacer presión en la herida, vi como los mutantes se acercaban a nosotros, rápidamente ayude a Rafa a ponerse de pie y fuimos por Mikey, el aún estaba algo desconcertado por el golpe, pero no lo suficiente como para impedirle levantarse y ubicarse, con la mayor cantidad de rapidez que pudimos reunir escapamos del lugar y buscamos la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana.

El hombro de Rafa estaba sangrando demasiado, por suerte no tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a la guarida y pedir ayuda.

"Sensei, Donnie, por favor vengan necesitamos ayuda" Mikey grito lo más fuerte que pudo para hacer las cosas más rápidas. En cuanto Mikey dejo de gritar, sensei y Donnie salieron del dojo con miradas de preocupación.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo sensei se acercaba a Rafael.

"Estábamos espiando a Cara de Pez y a Garra de Tigre cuando llego Don Vicioso y saco un arma de fuego y disparo.

"Donatello encárgate de tu hermano, está perdiendo sangre".

"Hai sensei" y con ello llevo rápidamente a Rafa al laboratorio, Mikey solamente fue detrás de ellos.

"Leonardo, por la herida de tu hermano talvez Donatello necesite ayuda, no estoy del todo seguro pero lo mejor es ir" sin basilar acompañe a sensei hasta el laboratorio.

Sabía que esto fue mi culpa, si me hubiese dado cuenta antes nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Primero fue Donnie, ahora Rafa, ambos habían sido heridos por mi culpa, si tan solo, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, sé que eso es imposible, ahora mismo preferiría ser yo el que está en el lugar de Rafa, todo esto es mi culpa.

 _Mi culpa._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, si he estado hiriendo demasiado a los chicos, jeje, pero todo es parte del plan, y todavía falta más (risa malvada) pero bueno, je lamento haber traído este capítulo un poco tarde pero, fue todo culpa de la escuela y las tareas (y también por mi flojera :v) si lo admito, soy muy floja pero bueno, trate de buscar un tiempo libre para escribir esto y pues aquí está el resultado.**

 **También obtuve inspiración de algunas canciones para escribir esto y terminarlo más rápido, una de ellas fue el opening 1 de mirai nikki (adoro esa canción :D) para aquellos que ya vieron el anime entenderán a que canción me refiero, para aquellos que no saben de qué patatas estoy hablando xD se trata de un anime con una trama interesante, si lo quieren ver adelante, solo recomiendo que si no te gusta la sangre y la violencia a chorros o mejor conocido como gore no lo veas.**

 **Y hablando de gore.**

 **Talvez haya un poquito aquí de eso jeje...**

 **Bueno, mejor no doy spoilers y me despido :v, así, sin antes recordarles que si les gusta la historia no se olviden darle me gusta (otra vez mi voz de Youtuber :v) bueno y sin nada mas ahora si me despido.**

 **Les mando un gran abacho de oso polar desde donde estén.**

 **Chau!**


	6. ¿Que esta sucediendo?

**Hola, estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, ya organice todo con respecto a esta historia, bien por mi :D, pero bueno, ahora mismo no tengo mucho que decir asi que mejor los dejo con el capitulo 6...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _La tormenta se acerca, aquellas nubes ahora son mi destino_

 _Oscuridad. . ._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Toda mi mente estaba centrada en varias cosas a la vez.

 _Rafael herido._

 _Armas de fuego._

 _Sangre._

 _Culpa. . ._

 _Mi culpa._

No pude ayudar a mi hermano, si no fuera por el, ahora yo estaría en su lugar.

 _Eso quisiera_.

Por mi culpa dos de mis hermanos estaban heridos, ahora mismo todos nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio de Donnie, sensei tiene que ayudarlo ya que al no poder ver bien el tiene miedo de cometer un error, lo que se ahora es que Rafa va a estar bien, la herida fue profunda, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar algo más que solo una costura y unas cuantas vendas, Mikey está sentado al lado de Rafa y Donnie simplemente está terminando de vendar el hombro y sensei al ver que todo estaba bajo control simplemente, sin decir absolutamente nada, se retiró al dojo, yo lo único que hice fue ver, yo no pude ayudar en nada a pesar de que por mi Rafa esta así.

Una vez Donnie termino con la herida, todos salimos, sensei había decidido cancelar el entrenamiento hasta que mis hermanitos mejoraran considerablemente, pero ahora mismo ya era tarde, así que todos fuimos a la cama, lo único que esperaba de esta noche era poder tener un sueño tranquilo, ya que últimamente había estado teniendo pesadillas considerablemente, de las cuales mis hermanos no sabían nada, a excepción de la primera, el resto por ahora son mi secreto, además de que incomoda hablar de ello. . .

Una vez estuve en la cama, cerre mis ojos y espere a que el sueño me invadiera, cuando abri mis ojos y voltee a ver el reloj, sorpresivamente ya eran las 6 de la mañana. Vaya que el tiempo avanza rápido…

Y bueno comencé mi dia como normalmente transcurría, desayune, tuve mi entrenamiento, el resto de la tarde estuve meditando y viendo televisión hasta que llego la noche, esta vez sensei dejo que Donnie fuera con nosotros, pero que tuviera cuidado, ya que al faltarle media vista le cuesta trabajo identificar todo a su alrededor.

Una vez todos tuvimos nuestras armas enfundadas, salimos directamente a la superficie. En el camino le fuimos explicando a Don todo lo que descubrimos ayer.

"¿Armas? ¿Mafias? ¿Es enserio? Vaya que si me perdí de mucho"

"Si, no viste todo el cargamento que traían en una sola caja, eran bastantes armas de fuego" dijo Mikey.

"Me pregunto cuál es el conflicto por el cual están llegando a esos extremos"

"¿No es obvio Leo? Tráfico de armas, drogas, entre otras cosas, si quieres puedo continuar con la lista"

"Bueno si, pero-"de repente escuchamos el sonido de una bala a una calle cerca de donde estábamos.

"Veo que acaban de empezar, hay que ver que sucede" entonces fuimos hacia la fuente del ruido.

Cuando llegamos, desde los techos pudimos observar una gran cantidad de gente corriendo, tratando de ponerse a salvo, ya que ahora mismo estaba un enfrentamiento como del que hablo Don Vicioso.

Varios hombres y mujeres que llevaban una mascara en su rostro y vestían de negro, estaban disparando hacia algunos agentes que estaban vestidos de la misma manera, solo que estos no tenían mascara, sino unos lentes oscuros en su lugar, lo mas curioso es que en ambos bandos habían mutantes, de diferentes tipos de animales.

"¿Y ahora que Leo? ¿Solo vamos a ver o vamos a ayudar?"

"No lo se Rafa, lo mejor es alejarnos"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso piensas en dejar que esto siga? Se supone que salimos a vigilar y ayudar, no a dejar que cosas como estas ocurran"

"Si lo se Rafa, pero ellos son humanos y recuerda que no nos podemos exponer a ser vistos, además ellos tienen armas de fuego y no creo que con ellas podamos superarlos"

"Veamos que dicen los chicos ¿Oigan que opinan sobre-"cuando volteamos a ver no había nadie, por instinto miramos hacia abajo y. . . ambos estaban escondidos detrás de un coche, con un arma de fuego en la mano de cada uno, al parecer habían logrado quitársela a un par de sujetos que estaban allí. Cuando lo vi sentí como si todo mi mundo estuviera a punto de ser destruido, mis hermanos menores se encontraban en un lugar altamente peligroso, ninguno sabia usar aquellas armas (bueno, talvez Donnie) y uno de ellos le faltaba media vista, no sabia que hacer, simplemente no sabia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yo y Mikey nos encontrábamos detrás de un coche, ambos con un arma calibre 22 en nuestras manos, que habíamos conseguido previamente de un par de sujetos que se encontraban donde ahora estábamos, al ver que Rafa y Leo empezaron a discutir otra vez, ambos decidimos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta, pero el problema era que yo nunca había aprendido a usa un arma como esta, al igual que Mikey.

"Donnie ¿Sabes como usar un arma de fuego?"

"No" de repente algunas balas atravesaron el coche haciendo que ambos entráramos en pánico.

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" sin ninguna otra opción comenze a estudiar el arma y de repente recordé que hace tiempo había entrado por accidente en una pagina donde explicaba como usar esto, simplemente lo leí por curiosidad, pero nunca lo puse en practica, al parecer este era el momento.

"Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de esto pero creo que talvez podría tratar de aprender en poco tiempo" así comencé a observar, una vez estuve seguro de lo que hacia, cargue el arma, coloque mi dedo en el gatillo y dispare hacia un punto en cual no afectara. Rápidamente le enseñe a Mikey como usarla, tardo solo un minuto en aprender, cuando estuvimos seguros de que podíamos manejarlos, nos asomamos por detrás del coche y comenzamos a disparar a lo que traían puesta una mascara, tratando de no dar en el pecho o en algún lugar importante, ya que lo que queríamos era debilitarlos, no matarlos, y con ello siempre disparamos hacia los hombros, la piernas o los brazos, solo logramos darle a dos de los criminales, al ver que más agentes estaban llegando, no tuvieron de otra que retirarse, usando pequeñas bombas de humo.

Cuando el humo desapareció, solo quedaron algunas personas en traje de negro, al ver que el enemigo se había retirado ellos procedieron a hacer lo mismo, al ver que la gente se empezaba a acercar para ver que había sucedido ambos nos ocultamos en las sombras y subimos por una escalera de incendios hacia arriba para buscar a los chicos.

Mikey antes de subir tiro el arma al suelo, pero yo no hize eso, yo la escondi para poder llevarla a mi laboratorio y examinarla, ya que para mi cada objeto o arma nueva no hecha por mi, adoraba desarmala, observar su mecanismo y probarla, hace unos momentos sentí una gran cantidad de adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, nunca antes había hecho esto y realmente. . . me gusto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al ver que nuestros hermanos estaban directamente en peligro tratamos de bajar para ir a por ellos, pero las balas empezaron a impedirnos el paso, tuvimos que quedarnos en un callejón ocultos para poder acercarnos a Don y Mikey, cuando vimos algo que nos dejo perplejos, Donnie comenzó a cargar el arma y disparo hacia una pared, al parecer practicando, cuando vio lo que hizo volvió a dar otro disparo, pero esta vez hacia aquellos sujetos de traje negro, pero fallo y termino dándole a un auto estacionado, entonces vimos como trato de explicarle a Mikey, el cual hizo exactamente lo mismo que D, cuando ambos sintieron que podía hacerlo, cada uno empezó a disparar hacia aquellos sujetos con mascara, dándole solo a dos en el tobillo y el hombro, de pronto comenzaron a llegar mas sujetos con lentes oscuros hacia el lugar de la escena, al ver que estaban acorralados se retiraros del lugar usando una pequeña bomba de humo, los chicos al ver que el humo se había disipado, se ocultaron y entraron a otro callejón, cuando los vimos simplemente nosotros subimos ya que eso era lo que harían, al estar arriba los encontramos moviendo la cabeza para todos lados, al parecer buscándonos, asi que decidi llamarlos e indicarles que debíamos irnos, ellos asinterion y todos nos dirigimos a la tapa de alcantarilla mas cercana, una vez todos entraron yo cerre la boquilla para poder ir a casa.

Durante el camino, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera yo, y yo si tenia muy buenas razones para hablar, al final decidi hablar.

"Chicos ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Saben en que peligro se pusieron? pudieron salir heridos"

Silencio.

Asi fue hasta que de la persona que menos espere respuesta, su voz hizo eco por todo el alcantarillado.

"Lo hicimos debido a que ustedes dos solo se quedaron discutiendo y no hicieron nada, al menos nosotros ayudamos en algo" Mikey tenia razón, pero eso no implicaba que tenían que ponerse en riesgo.

"Talvez tengas razón, pero eso no les da el derecho de 'tratar' de ayudar haciendo que casi los maten" esa vez yo casi estaba gritando.

"Pues deberías entender que nosotros también tenemos mente y fuerza y no somos niños Leo ¿Donde esta el Leonardo que siempre tiene un plan? ¿Donde esta aquel que trataba de evitar una pelea con Rafa? ¡¿Dónde?! Ya ni siquiera puedo reconocer tu sombra" las palabras de Donnie eran directas hacia mi y fue cuando me di cuenta que ese no era yo, yo no hacia esas cosas ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Simplemente sacudí mi cabeza y no dije nada, pude escuchar un débil sollozo, el cual provenía de Don, pude darme cuenta de que trataba de reprimir lágrimas, también vi que Mikey se encontraba en las misma, solo que el rompió en un llanto silencioso, solamente dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, por la car de Donatello corrió una única lagrima la cual limpio de inmediato y quedo con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro hogar, Mikey se encerró en su cuarto y Donnie en su laboratorio, ambos cerrando la puerta de golpe, cuando sensei salió del dojo y se acerco a mi y a Rafael pregunto:

"¿Qué ha sucedido mis hijos?"

"No es nada sensei, simplemente los chicos están de mal humor, eso es todo"

"Ya veo, creo que lo mejor es que descansen mis hijos, los veré mañana"

"Hai sensei"

"Y una cosa mas, creo que deberían dialogar con su hermanos" dicho esto se retiro al dojo.

Ambos fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones, al llegar a la mia, cerre con cuidado la puerta y me recosté en la cama, entonces comencé a pensar en varias cosas ¿Por qué estaba yo actuando de esa manera? ¿Por qué todos también actúan de forma diferente? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Después de un rato meditando en las cosas que estaban sucediendo a mi alrededor, comencé a cerrar mis ojos para poder descansar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento no haber podido publicar capitulo la semana pasada, tuve algunos asuntos que resolver y no pude actualizar, jeje.**

 **Y si s que se estarán preguntando ¡¿Armas de fuego?! ¿Mafias? ¿Adonde se están yendo esto? Pues asi cree esta historia, y esto apenas se esta poniendo interesante…**

 **Bueno como este capitulo ya lo tenia terminado desde hace tiempo, empeze con el siguiente y talvez el domingo traiga el otro, solo advierto que la siguiente semana no habrá capitulo debido a que ya voy a empezar con semana de exámenes ( NOOOOOOOOOOO! :,( ) y estare con todo ello, estudiando y etc. Estaré ausente la siguiente semana, pero bueno sin más me despido, chau y sayonara!**


	7. bajo la mascara p-1

**Hola, después de más de un mes estoy de vuelta, lamento mi larga ausencia, pero la escuela y las tareas me lo impedían, pero eso es lo de menos, al menos estoy de vuelta :), en estos días he tenido una gran idea para otra historia y necesito sacarla de la cabeza, asi que talvez publique una historia nueva muy pronto jeje, sin mas los dejo con la historia**

 _La tormenta esta sobre nosotros_

 _Oscuridad está rodeando todo_

 _Solo es cuestión de esperar lo peor…_

El resto del día transcurrió normal, lo único raro fue al momento de despertar, ya que parecía como si solo hubiesen pasado unos segundos justo después de que cerré los ojos para descansar, ahora estábamos sobre una azotea observando el panorama, esperando a que ocurriera algo, últimamente se están registrando más ataques como en el que estuvimos la última vez, lo más raro es que desde el día en que fuimos capturados por kraang no hemos vuelto a ver o saber algo de ellos, es algo bastante extraño, ya que decidimos volver hacia el mismo lugar, pero al entrar no había absolutamente nada, Donnie dijo que probablemente hubiesen cambiado su ubicación, debido a que nosotros sabíamos sobre aquella base secreta y probablemente tenían miedo de que volviéramos a estropear sus planes, decidimos salir de ahí e ir a otro lugar, Mikey estaba jugando un juego en su teléfono, a la vez que molestaba a Rafa, el simplemente trataba de aguantar a Mikey, ya que ambos habían hecho una apuesta, si Rafa lograba tolerar a Mikey por al menos un dia, el tendría que pagar las siguientes pizzas, y no podría comer ni una sola rebanada por una semana, pero si perdia, tendría que ponerse unas orejas de gato y bailar con ellas enfrente de todos, por lo tanto trataba de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, pero simplemente después de que Mikey le lanzara un globo de agua en la cara no lo tolero más y fue en busca de el.

"Parece que alguien va a usar unas orejas de gato" dijo sarcásticamente

"¡CALLATE!" dijo Rafa con flamas en los ojos y asi comenzó una gran persecución por toda la azotea.

Mientras tanto Donnie observaba con unos binoculares hacia las calles en busca de alguna actividad sospechosa, decidí voltear a ver que había sido de Mikey, pero aún trataba de huir de Rafael, yo solo observaba la escena con algo de diversión y una sonrisa en mi rostro, hasta que de repente Donnie hablo

"Chicos, vengan" inmediatamente nos acercamos hacia donde estaba el y pudimos observar como cuatro personas armadas huían de algunos agentes con algunas bolsas en mano.

"Muy bien chicos, sepárense, cada quien valla tras uno" se que era arriesgado que cada quien fuera por su cuenta, ya que ellos estaban armados con armas de fuego, pero si íbamos por uno en específico, el resto escaparía.

"Solo recuerden que están armados con algo más que cuchillas, así que tengan cuidado, vamos" dicho esto cada quien se fue por su camino.

En cuento Leo dio la orden, cada quien siguió a alguien, yo fui tras una chica vestida con un traje formal negro y dos largas coletas de color azul verdoso, junto con una mascara de color negro que cubria su rostro que huyo hacia un callejón con un maletín estilo bolsa, decidi seguirla desde arriba, hasta que ella trepo una escalera de incendios, estuvo a punto de huir pero inmediatamente lanze un par se shurikens hacia ella, inmediatamente se detuvo y volteo a verme, a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, pude suponer que estaba enojada, rápidamente saco una navaja de su manga y se envistió hacia mi, rápidamente la esquive y saque mi bo y me coloque en posición de batalla, ella al verme, coloco una mano cerca de su cintura y desenfundo algo que no podía creer.

Una katana.

Al ver eso me quede pasmado, no sabia que ella dominaba la katana, justo después de desenfundarla se abalanzo sobre mi, yo use mi bo como protección antes de que me lastimara, rápidamente hize fuerza para tratar de empujarla lejos de mi, lo logre, y esta vez fui yo quien se envistió contra ella, con ayuda de mi bo logre derribarla y arrojarla a una pared con una patada, ella cayo, pero se recuperó rapidamente y trato de llegar a mi, pero me aparte lejos.

Sus dos largas coletas azules, revoloteaban en el viento, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el mango de la katana, mientras yo sotenia mi baston bo, saque mi nagitana, pero sin prevo aviso, saco una serie de navajas y las arrojo contra mi, rápidamente use mi bo como protección haciéndolo girar a una gran velocidad, pero cuando me detuve ella me dio una patada en el estomago, arrojándome al suelo y provocando que perdiera mi bo, trate de levantarme, pero ella me mantuvo firme en el suelo y coloco su katana cerca de mi cuello, presionando la afilada cuchilla suavemente, entonces ella hablo.

"Responde mis preguntas fenómeno" no sabia exactamente que hacer, mientras trataba de idear algo, tendría que ceder por un momento

"¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?" su voz sonaba dura y fría como un cubo de hielo, no tuve otra alternativa más que responder

"Mi nombre es Donatello, y estoy aquí para detenerte, y por cierto como te llamas, no es muy cortes no decir tu nombre cuando yo ya te dije el mio, sobre todo para una chica" eso solo provoco que presionara con mas fuerza la katana sobre mi cuello, siempre que estaba amortiguado frente a un enemigo y este me preguntaba algo, nunca podía cerrar mi boca sin guardarme algún comentario sarcástico.

"Callate mocoso, ahorrate tus comentarios y por cierto, solo llamame 'masked devil' que es por el nombre que todos me conocen, ahora ¿ultimas palabras?" ella presiono la katana con mas fuerza, ella estaba decidida a matarme, entonces recordé el arma de fuego de hace unos días atrás que había tomado, pensé que seria buena idea traerla a la misión, ya que la había mejorado y también porque simplemente quería probarla, con cuidado dirigí mi mano hacia mi cintura y sigilosamente saque el arma sin que se diera cuenta, rápidamente al tenerla en mano apunte hacia su hombro y dispare, el impacto hizo que perdiera su agarre sobre la katana para después darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, enviándola hacia una pared, al momento del impacto la mascara que llevaba cayo a un lado, dejando al descubierto su rostro, la chica trato de levantarse, pero coloque la pistola enfrente de ella, solo como amenaza, al alzar su rostro, pude darme cuenta de algunas heridas menores, y de sus profundos ojos de color rojo, inmediatamente trato de atacarme, pero debido a sus heridas, estaba débil, por lo tanto no pudo hacer nada, era mi momento de obtener mis respuestas.

"Ahora es tu turno de responder mis preguntas" mi voz sonó lo más serio posible, ahora podía saber para quien trabajaba y talvez dar con la raíz del problema.

"Dime para quien trabajas" aun con el arma apuntando hacia ella, simplemente no me respondio, volvi a hablar, pero con una voz mas dura y mas fuerte

"Dije para quien trabajas, responde o disparare" lo ultimo solo fue una amenaza, yo no estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que otro tiro podría provocar una hemorragia severa y matarla, yo nunca estaría dispuesto a matar a alguien.

"No te dire, solo acaba con esto de una vez" pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al mismo tiempo lagrimas empezaron a empapar su rostro, no entendia porque.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" estaba muy confundido, entonces ella empezó a gritar

"¿Por qué? Porque ya no hay nada por lo cual vivir, no tengo familia, el amor de mi vida esta muerto y la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga ahora es mi enemiga a muerte, estoy sola, solo estoy sirviendo como una esclava, ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?" esta vez su sonrisa se borro y comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza, empapando por completo su rostro con lagrimas.

Yo no sabia nada de eso, por todo por lo que tuvo que pasar esa chica, ella estaba sola, no tenia a nadie, empeze a sentir pena por ella, je, mis hermanos siempre se burlan porque soy un 'corazon blando' ya que siempre quiero ayudar y me apiado fácilmente, no importa si es el enemigo, lo hago y eso seria lo que haría ahora, mire a la chica y me di cuenta de que sostenia su hombro, justo donde le había disparado, tome mi bo y comenze a retirar las vendas que lo cubrían, no estaban muy limpias, pero servirían al menos para detener la hemorragia, lentamente me acerque a ella y me coloque a su nivel para poder vendarla.

"¿Q-que haces?" aun sollozaba, suavemente retire su mano del hombro y le pedi que retirara la manga de su brazo herido para poder tratarlo.

"¿Por qué me ayudas? Si solo hace unos minutos me heriste" yo continuaba vendando su hombro, asi que respondi

"No lo se, simplemente quiero remendar mi error, además, no hubiese pasado si no hubieses colocado la katana en mi cuello" esto provoco que soltara una pequeña risa, al igual que yo sonreí hacia ella, unos segundos mas tarde, la herida estaba completamente vendada, asi que ella se coloco el saco negro de nuevo, decidi, sentarme junto a ella para hacerle un poco de compañía, estuvimos unos momentos hablando sobre algunas experiencias graciosas, poco después ella decidio contarme acerca sobre su vida más personal.

"¿Sabes porque me uní a ellos? Veras, ellos tienen una especie de maldición, cualquiera que sea miembro, siempre portara una mascara como la mia y tendrá las pupilas de un color rojo sangre, cuando uno de ellos muere, automáticamente aquel que haya sido mas cercano a aquella persona, formara quiera o no parte de ellos y lo sabra al ver que el color de su ojos ha cambiado a uno rojizo, y solo será libre hasta que muera, estoy con ellos a causa de el que alguna vez fue mi pareja, el pertenecía a esta mafia, debido a que había veces en las que dejaba nuestras citas a medias, decidi seguirlo y descubri la verdad, por desgracia, estaba enfrentándose con otra mafia, lo cual provoco que al tratar de defenderme de una bala, el recibiera el impacto por mi, una vez termino la riña, lo lleve a un callejón donde trate de ayudarlo, pero era muy tarde estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, como ultimo deseo me pidió ser valiente y acabar con el, me dio su arma y me pidió que le disparara, yo no quise, pero no tuve de otra, aquel tiro lo mato, mientras yo lloraba su muerte, el líder de la mafia, me dijo que ahora yo ocuparía su lugar y me mostro un pequeño espejo, haciéndome ver que mis ojos ya no eran de color azul, ese era mi color de ojos original, ahora eran rojos, no tuve de otra más que unirme, además el impulso de venganza me hizo aceptar, es por ello que estoy aquí" ella parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero yo la abraze, esto hizo que se sorprendiera.

"Lamento por todo aquello por lo que has pasado, se que apenas te conozco, pero siento como si llevara mas tiempo" después de decir esto me separe de ella.

"Gracias, nadie nunca había hecho eso por mi, bueno tengo que irme, antes de que algo malo suceda" ella fue en busca de su katana y la enfundo, antes de irse me volteo a ver, con una mirada de agradecimiento y con unas palabras

"Tambien puedes llamarme Miku", luego ella se retiro, me di cuenta de que dejo la bolsa que llevaba, decidi ver que tenia dentro, al abrirla, vi que había bastante dinero en efectivo, inmediatamente decidi dejarlo en el banco, que donde fue de donde sustrajeron el dinero, una vez hecho esto, fui en busca de los demás.

 **Y hasta aquí, je, este capitulo se centro mucho mas en Donatello que en cualquier otro, en el siguiente me centrare mas en Mikey, también se merece un poco de protagonismo, y bueno, con respecto a Miku, como no quería insertar personajes propios decidi colocar Vocaloids, respectivamente los que me inspiraron a crear esta historia, solo son dos, el otro lo revelare en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Diganme que opinan sobre esta mezcla, se aceptan críticas y tomates :p**

 **Y bueno si mas sayonara! :D**


End file.
